


Knock And Run

by emeraldsword



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-13
Updated: 2009-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsword/pseuds/emeraldsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney is working late and doesn't have time for silly games...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock And Run

 

Rodney was deep in his work when he first heard it. To be honest, it had probably been going on for a while, but when Rodney was deep in his work he didn't tend to notice much of what went on around him. But there was something…

 

'Rat a tat tat'

 

He frowned, reluctantly withdrawing some of his attention from the code on the screen to search for the source of the noise. The lab was deserted. The only noise should have been the quiet humming of the processors. Rodney looked around the room irritably, but it was still empty and there were no signs of impending disaster so Rodney stretched his arms behind his head and went back to his work.

 

The noise came again. Rodney jerked upright, staring around. It seemed to be coming from the corridor. He strode over to the door and slapped the button to open it. The corridor was empty.

 

'Hmm,' thought Rodney. He stepped back inside and allowed the door to close behind him. Instead of going back to work, he took a life signs detector from his desk drawer and stood next to the door, mouth twitching. The two life signs lurking around the corner lurked there for three, almost four minutes longer before beginning to make their way back to his door.

 

Just before they reached it, Rodney activated the door controls and jumped out, yelling. Ronon, being younger and quicker, just jumped back, but Sheppard almost went sprawling and Rodney seized his chance and grabbed him by the arm. Sheppard and Ronon were both giggling madly, and Rodney couldn't keep his own face as straight as he wanted when he said "What the hell are you doing?"

 

"Life signs detector is cheating," Ronon said reproachfully.

 

"I'm not playing!" Rodney said indignantly. Sheppard made a feeble attempt to break away and Rodney tightened his grip.

 

"Looks like you are to me," Ronon said, and Sheppard nodded gravely.

 

"Sure you are, Rodney," he said, making another weak effort to get Rodney to let go of his arm.

 

"And what are you two idiots even doing here at this time of the morning?" Rodney countered.

 

"Come to get you," Ronon said. "It's not good for you to work so late. Come on, have a beer."

 

"Beer," said Rodney with a sigh. Sheppard gave him a sheepish grin.

 

"Yes, yes, well, there'd better be some left, that's all I can say."

 

Sheppard and Ronon gave him equally sunny smiles, and Rodney let go of Sheppard's arm before turning away to shut down his computer. He knew it was a mistake as soon as he did it. The next sound he heard was

 

'Rat a tat tat' and two pairs of feet racing away down the corridor, accompanied by giggles.

 

Almost despite himself, Rodney grinned as he shut down his computer and went to track down his errant team-mates.


End file.
